Wash Away
by The Crimson Wing
Summary: Rain cleanses many things, but Lee knows that there's one thing it'll never be able to take away. [LeeGaa...in case SOME OF YOU don't get that, it's boyxboy love. Don't like, don't read. K'thnxbai]


**AN**- Hello all, I just got a story request from KatoriTsubasa. Go check out the stories of Katsu damnit, they're excellent D: Anywho, the theme is 'Rain'…I do hope I can pull it off. If not, I'M TRYING! .

Rated T for…erm… blood and some kissing damnit.

**Disclaimer-** Wow, I don't own Naruto. I'm surprised…Do you SEE me being surprised?! –Sarcasm-

* * *

**_Wash Away_**

To Rock Lee, rainfall was one of the most previous things in the natural world. Not to the extent of a desert dweller, but he found rain to be sacred, a time to be cherished no matter how many times over it occurred in Konohagakure or how little in Sunagakure. Rain was rain no matter where it fell and would always be cherished in the Green Beast's eyes.

The falling of water brought life to the things it touched. It sustained the living creatures by filling lakes and rivers to drink from or, in Suna's case, barrels and other such reservoirs. The constant drumming on rooftops was a surefire way to ease the troubled mind.

But more then all of that, it made Gaara smile.

The expression would light up the Kazekage's face with a sort of awed wonder, no matter were it rain in Konoha or Suna. Somehow he would always wind up outside, face upturned, kohl rimmed eyes closed, with the most innocent and glorious of smiles plastered on his lips. It was enough to make anyone stop and stare, not only because of the oddity at seeing the young Kazekage smile, but at the sheer purity of it all.

Speaking of Gaara… Lee winced a little. He'd promised to get back to him, he'd better get moving.

It was late, judging from what the Green Beast could tell of the surrounding light, maybe around ten or eleven at night though even that was hard to judge as the clouds above him were rolling in constant turmoil, waiting to spill free their load upon the fire country. He lay in a massive clearing, battle weary body bruised and ripped and scratched and torn. Several enemy forms lay around him in mangled heaps of broken limbs and shattered bones, not a one of them alive. Blood spattered the grass around him a deep ruby, some of it his own, most of it not.

Lee was twenty now. As a matter of fact he'd aged another year three months ago to the day. He'd finally let his hair go and it now swung in a long braid down his back, but the trademark green body suit and leg warmers remained. It was too much of who he was now, it wouldn't be released so easily due to the passing of time.

Slowly, carefully he sat up, groaning a little bit at the effort even that took. He took a deep breath to check for broken bones and immediately regretted it as one of his ribs cave a painful twinge, but did not let the startled cry pass his lips as it so desired to do. Instead his onyx gaze swiveled around the ripped up field, scanning for his mission partner and friend, Tenten.

He hoped she was all right.

After a quick once over of his body to check for anything else broken (he was pleased to find that, while scraped and bloody, only that one rib had been sacrificed) he stood on unsteady legs and stretched out his aching muscles. His first step was more like the stagger, the second only mildly better, but he grimaced and clutched hold to the bleeding wound on his side, pausing to lean against a tree when he got the opportunity and taking one glance around.

Taking a deep breath was a bad idea and almost made him gag on air, but he did it anyway and gave a shout of, "Tenten?" That was all pain and raw urgency. God he hoped she was alive. If she wasn't…

"Lee?" Came the uncertain response. The brunette girl appeared from behind a tree and a grin of relief split her face. "Lee!"

As she scurried over, Lee did a quick once over of his comrade. One of her buns had fallen loose and left brown hair spilling around her face, a few minor nicks and cuts adorned her porcelain skin, but other then that she was intact and looked considerably less beat up then himself. Which was good he supposed as, while she was far from weak, she was much less tolerant to pain then he was.

Tenten took in his appearance with worried brown hues before emitting a soft sigh, shaking her head. She couldn't very well scold him for being injured for 'taking it too far' this time. As a matter of fact, had he not done what he had they both very well may have been dead right then. So instead she inclined her head a bit in resolution.

"Let's go." She said, voice firm. "Do you need any help?"

Lee considered this, then shook his head negatively. Any help he could get with walking would only cause his ribs pain.

She nodded and the pair began walking off to alert Konoha of the mission status.

* * *

Gaara had never been an extremely patient person, which both aided and hindered his status as Kazekage. When he wanted something he wanted it right that very second and anyone unwilling to bow to his will without good cause would pay the price of a fuming Kazekage. That was never fun for anyone in charge. Well, except maybe Gaara. Nah.

Now he was forced to wait and there was no one he could complain to about wanting this mission of Lee's to be over more quickly. He paced restlessly in the home of the Green Beast, occasionally peering outside at the looming rain clouds. Even the thought of rain had a hard time bringing a smile to his face and didn't help much in calming his frayed nerves. After all if it rained Lee might have to take a different path around some body of water and take even LONGER getting home.

But he would get home. Gaara sat down on a chair and let out a low growl of irritation. Lee had promised to come home, Good Guy pose and all, and he never broke a promise.

Where Lee was twenty, Gaara had yet to hit that double digit number beginning with two, resting a year behind. His hair, where it had lengthened in years previous, stayed in a disarray of red that just brushed his shoulders, brushed apart just so to reveal the sanded imprint of the kanji 'love' on his forehead. Deep black smudges due to a life of insomnia still remained around pale teal eyes but the troubled, somewhat blank expression had diminished a bit.

It was hard waiting like this. Gaara's older brother had, quite literally, forced him to take a vacation away from work. Said he'd been 'working too damn hard than was healthy'. It was just his luck that as soon as he arrived in Konoha Lee was off on a two day mission. It was day four and there was no sign of either of the dispatched shinobi. It had Gaara antsy.

The red head turned to look out the window again, his lips pulled down in an angry scowl. It wasn't raining yet and Lee still wasn't home. Damnit!

Thoroughly Frustrated, Gaara stood from his chair and walked to the door, snatching up his gourd as he went and exiting the house. He began to walk towards the gates of Konoha, frowning deeply. He'd go and wait for Lee there, as he had ended up doing the two days before that and if the Green Beast didn't show up today then he would go out and hunt them down.

The very sight of the gates made a shiver race down Gaara's spine, not a pleasant one either. He could just see Lee coming in them battered and bloody and looking ready to collapse. He'd seen it happen before and he was loath to see it again, but that was the life of a shinobi. You get a little (or a lot) bloody fighting for what you believed in, fighting for you home. Lee was certainly no exception.

So vivid was the mental image that it had Gaara walking a little bit faster. He did _not_ run. He most certainly did _not_ drop his gourd to run even faster and catch Lee before he tripped. After all, this was an illusion, right?

The weight that fell against him was warm and heavy and smelled like the current surroundings of rain and trees, but more like home because it was _Lee_ damnit and wherever Lee was implied, inferred, and definitely _was_ home. Guess this wasn't an illusion after all as when that rare, tender smile graced Lee's lips the butterflies doing the cha cha dance in the Kazekage's stomach were real and reserved only for such an occasion. The Green Beast took only a moment before he collected himself enough to stand upright, smiling down at the red head in a tired, but welcome way.

"Sorry I'm late."

There was a moment of silence where very person surrounding them, the Chunin that guarded the gates, the brunette standing off to the side looking a bit awkward yet grinning all the same, faded away. Gaara allowed a tentative smile touch his lips that was only for Lee and, careful of the most obvious wounds, slid his arms around the other male's waist and hid in that warm chest that was his comfort, his hiding place.

The height difference was not near as noticeable as in their first meeting at ages twelve and thirteen, the difference then being an entire seven inches, but it was still there. Lee took this opportunity to rest his chin atop the red head's hair and return the subtle embrace, ignoring the stabbing pain his rib gave at the contact for just that one moment where he could lose himself in his most precious person's arms. For a second all was right for the world. People were not out risking life and limb for their country, atrocious acts were not being performed in the name of safety, nothing in the world mattered but he and Gaara and the time they shared.

A roll of thunder sounded in the distance and, as if waiting for this moment, the sky let loose its built up rain, droplets falling downwards in a heavy torrent. People that were walking the streets freely shrieked in surprise and dove for cover, Tenten included, but Gaara and Lee remained immobile, allowing the water to soak through clothing and dampen hair.

Lee could remember the first time they'd kissed. It had been just like this when the skies had opened up over Suna. Gaara had been so happy and smiling so beautifully… The rain had seemed to wash away all of those bad things that had happened between them, leaving only the good, the obvious, the love.

He could also clearly remember Kankuro swearing in surprise and then getting slapped by a woman who'd obviously thought he was talking about _her_.

This brought a rumbling chuckle to his chest and he shook his head, bandaged fingertips rising to caress Gaara's cheek before upturning the Kazekage's face. Warmth crept all along Lee's form, rising to heat his cheeks a bit before he leaned over, catching Gaara's lips in a soft kiss. There was little more then a moments pause before the red head responded, kissing the other male in earnest return and aggressively taking possession of the inside of Lee's mouth.

Had he not been so preoccupied, Lee would have grinned. Gaara was damn possessive and anyone who said otherwise had never met the Kazekage.

After a brief war of dominance Lee's rib reminded him with a painful twinge just what state he was in, causing him to wince and draw back. Gaara didn't question this, only looked up with flushed cheeks and concerned teal orbs, panting softly in a way that had all _sorts_ of effects on the Green Beast. Lee smiled apologetically and planted a quick kiss to the Kazekage's forehead, straightening up.

Blood mixed with the water droplets sliding down his arms, but Gaara seemed to care little about this as he roughly took Lee's hand and began to walk towards the hospital. Tenten silently crept into step behind them, giggling in a way that said she'd enjoyed the show and earning a blush from her green clad friend. In all honesty Lee didn't care, but sometimes he still found it a little odd to be earning giggles from the female population.

Rain may wash away some things like blood and occasionally bad memories, but Lee knew there was one thing it would never take away from him. He smiled down to Gaara who had locked away his emotions again save the worry still evident in his eyes. The rain would _never_ wash away Gaara.

**-Owari-

* * *

**

Oh god it's so…fluffy. I hope the OOC-ness isn't too horribly horrible in this. If it is, forgive me! T-T

Here ya go Katsu-san, hope you like!

Please review! ;x


End file.
